Empress
Empress A largely ocean world with some major islands along it's surface with no real mountains to speak of, the highest point on it is Taldara Volcano 1,853 meters above sea level. The planet has a radius of 6,541 km and a circumference of 41,098.3 km. Continents/islands Continents Adotha A long thin island running from south west to north east Adotha is one of the most populated per area of land. It features one large shallow bay in it's south that is ideal for shipping and in ancient times it grew one of the largest navies and trade ports. Camora Running through the north western hemisphere it has one of the most fertile lands on the whole of Empress. The large Severens river runs from near the center of the land south to the southern sea. Farilon Farilon is one of the most important southern continents for shipping and trading, it runs long and thin across the south western hemisphere, it has no internal rivers or mountains but the cost line is perfect for making ports. Sh'lona Named after the Empress Endra Sh'lona the largest continent located in the south eastern hemisphere, it features long jungles along it's inner cost and green grasslands along it's cost making it ideal for farmlands. Thanks to it's green regions the most powerful of the empires rose and took over the whole of Empress. It features the capital of Empress: Cassandrea named after Lady Cassandra Endra Sh'lona's knight commander supreme. The fact that she chose to name her capital after her has lead to many suggesting that the two of them were much closer then empress and her commander. Uoma Uoma is a smaller continent in the north Eastern hemisphere, it's made up of many fjords and has been largely used for fishing and mining as it has large iron deposits in the north. It use to be the home land of the Sangrila till their departure. After it was re-settled by Thentals. Zuonith Zuonith is located in the mid south sea and holds the largest volcano on Empress but little else is of note on it. Islands Abotha Archipelago A group of islands in the north western hemisphere known for the beauty of the region, the shallow sea makes it difficult to pass in and out of the area. Dath A oval shaped island north of Adotha. Little of note other then it lacks a savanna region and is mostly filled with forest. Gasoma A small island between Camora and Farilon, long used as a trade port in order to facilitate trade between the two, for a long time it was used as a pirate base but is now a military base island with commerce ports sprinkled along its cost. Hagimon An island of the east cost of Adotha that runs adjustment to the landmass. It features a small ridge of mountains along the center of the region. Valora Off the west cost of Sh'lona is Valora, the home land of Lady Cassandra, the island features little other then forests that curve through the center of the island. Famous almost entirely from being the birth place of Lady Cassandra. Yumora A small chain rocky of islands to the east of Sh'lona, they is little of concern in the region other then a small port to help travel from Sh'lona to Camora's western cost line. Races originating from Empress * Sangrila * Thental Unique features Empress is an ocean world with islands and mid sized continents. Most of the internals of the islands are savannas however due to most plants absorbing moister through their leafs and blocking any moister from going farther, making the inner regions of the continents dry savannas with little but grasslands taking it up. As such the Thental species was forced to live on the edge of the islands and develop hunter/gather parties to go into the dense jungles and fend off the many creatures that dwell in it.